Maus Hábitos
by TigerxFox
Summary: Zoro e Sanji estavam de acordo: por sua filha restringiriam seus maus hábitos.


Sanji estava agitado. Fazia algum tempo que havia parado de fumar seus preciosos cigarros. Na verdade, ele apenas diminuiu drasticamente a quantidade e agora apenas fumava poucas vezes ao dia e apenas na varanda. Mas, para ele que sempre foi uma maria fumaça desde os 10 anos era quase tão difícil quanto parar. Ele nunca esperou que estaria nessa situação, nunca pensou em diminuir o hábito, nem mesmo sabendo o quão letal era.

Mas havia combinado isso com Zoro várias vezes. Por _ela_, restringiriam seus maus hábitos. Nada de fumar toda hora perto da garota, nada de fumar dentro de casa, nada de beber como uma alga alcóolatra 24 horas por dia, nada de palavrões...esse último era válido para ambos, mas Sanji com certeza tinha uma boca dezenas de vezes mais suja que a do marimo.

Mas a verdade é que ele não poderia estar mais animado. Sim, estava um pouco nervoso por estar com menos nicotina nos pulmões do que era acostumado, mas isso parecia irrelevante no momento. Desde que seus olhos azuis deram de cara com os cabelos rosados daquela menina no orfanato ele sabia que muitas coisas em sua vida se tornariam irrelevantes perto dela. Quando ela sorria sem parar dos seus dois novos pais igualmente sorridentes e bobos seu coração não aguentava. Gostaria de ter levado a garota debaixo do braço no mesmo instante, mas a burocracia não permitia.

Além do mais, a assistente social havia ficado um tanto..._alarmada_ com os dois homens. Não, não era por ambos serem homens, ela não vivia na idade da pedra. E sim por serem um tanto quando brutos um com o outro. Ela observara o homem de cabelos verdes e o loiro trocarem insultos a cada dois minutos e encostarem as testas para quase partir para briga bem na frente dela incontáveis vezes quando lhes visitou. Isso quando não realmente começaram uma briga física em sua presença (Não ajudava em nada as espadas penduradas na sala da casa dos dois). E não foi diferente quando visitaram o orfanato. A mulher assistia horrorizada os dois brigando enquanto a pequena Toko sorria e batia palmas.

Entre algumas recomendações e conselhos que passou para os dois, estava o de serem menos violentos e tentarem ser pacíficos (o que ela realmente gostaria de dizer era "sejam mais normais", mas se refreou). Ela disse que se continuassem assim iriam passar a impressão de que se odiavam para a garota e assustá-la. E essa era a parte com a qual Sanji não estava confortável. Isso incluía até mesmo se chamarem por seus próprios nomes e não por apelidos debochados. O que parecia tão esquisito para os dois. Sanji raramente chamava o mari- quer dizer, Zoro, pelo seu nome. Não era apenas estranho, era vergonhoso. Só usavam nomes para atos de muita intimidade, sexual ou não e não podiam deixar de ficar corados ao praticar pronunciar aquelas palavras cabulosas.

Não brigar ia ser difícil. Isso era sua rotina com Zoro há tanto tempo que era quase intrínseco. Como parar de provocá-lo? E pior, como parar de se deixar levar por suas provocações? Não chamar apelidos...impossível. Sanji jurava que podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes seu marido havia pronunciado seu nome na vida.

A dinâmica entre os dois talvez também fizesse parte dos maus hábitos, mas Sanji se sentia estranho em abdicar dela. Não era a mesma coisa de fumar menos, ou falar menos palavras de baixo calão...sentia como se sua própria relação com Zoro estivesse sendo vetada.

Quando Toko chegou na casa deles, se comportaram da maneira mais apresentável que conseguiram. Estava evitando o contato visual com o maldi-, com Zoro, porque ambos estavam sem jeito e sem saber como agir, e para evitar a tentação de brigarem.

"Vocês estão muito esquisitos hoje." A garota soltou após alguns minutos, uma expressão de aborrecimento estampando seu rosto. E Sanji até fez menção de discordar, mas o casal praticamente não se olhou nos olhos desde que a menina chegara, mal haviam trocado duas palavras desconfortáveis e estavam sempre a dois metros de distância um do outro. Era tão evidente que seria ridículo. E ele não insultaria a inteligência da criança.

Ele olhou para a pequena aborrecida e tentou se lembrar de como ela parecia linda sorrindo quando eles iam visitá-la. Se pensasse bem, a garota parecia muito confortável perto deles, mesmo com o comportamento dos dois. Tentou se lembrar também de como exatamente era esse comportamento. Era tão natural para ele, que nunca refletiu sobre o assunto, supunha que era algo tão bizarro quanto refletir sobre respirar.

Todas as vezes em que foram ao orfanato Sanji não se lembrava de ter estado realmente puto com o marido. Claro, ele sempre ficava irritado a cada passo que Zoro dava praticamente, e sim ele queria matá-lo a cada maldito segundo. Mas, ele não o odiava. Ele, infelizmente, amava cada pedacinho daquela alga estúpida. Aquela mulher era quem não entendia nada. Naquele dia eles discutiram como sempre, gritaram, se provocaram. Tudo de mãos dadas e intercalado por pequenos gestos de afeto. E pensando com cuidado, aquilo parecia ter sido exatamente o que a menina viu quando estavam juntos e por isso sorria verdadeiramente para os dois.

Resolveu então naquele momento, ainda fitando os orbes confusos e zangados da pequena garota, ignorar este conselho em particular da assistente social e se deixou ficar à vontade e recair na antiga dinâmica com seu marido idiota, que logo reciprocou aliviado. Quando tudo parecia mais leve e menos artificial Toko sorriu para seus dois papais idiotas. Seu sorriso espelhava o dos pais.

Não precisavam parar com as brigas. Não precisavam censurar quem eram. Ok, talvez fosse bom não mandar com um chute Zoro voando da cozinha até a sala na presença da filha. Mas o ponto é que na maior parte do tempo não estavam realmente brigando. Os móveis e vasos quebrados com certeza não concordariam com essa afirmação, mas era amor. Um amor um tanto violento e idiota, mas Toko reconhecia que era amor.


End file.
